


Fanart for "this ocean is yours, and mine"

by saltkettle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltkettle/pseuds/saltkettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s not really who I am though,” Luke says, abruptly uncomfortable, re-buttoning his Nehru jacket just for something to do with his hand. “It’s a pen name, not a persona.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for "this ocean is yours, and mine"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this ocean is yours, and mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692713) by [inmyriadbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyriadbits/pseuds/inmyriadbits), [rosepetalfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetalfall/pseuds/rosepetalfall). 



> because the surest possible way to lure me into doing art for your story is still to casually mention that someone is wearing something weird. :D


End file.
